Hot Mess
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Dan Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata meminum sake jika saja ia tahu betapa berbahaya gadis itu ketika ia mabuk/A Short NaruHina fict again from me/RnR?/


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: AU, (miss)Typo, (maybe) OOC._

_Rate: T or T+?_

_Just a Short fic for all NaruHina Lovers… Enjoy all!_

…**XXX…..**

Kadang-kadang ia benci menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ia telah dipanggil oleh Jiraiya untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke rumahnya. Gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu, sekali lagi, mabuk _hanya_ karena satu gelas sake yang diminumnya saat acara makan malam bersama para pekerja di kantornya. Terkadang Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata tetap nekat meminum sake padahal dia sudah tahu dia paling tidak tahan dengan minuman itu? Namun entah kenapa ia bisa membayangkan jawaban apa yang diberikan Hinata.

"A-Aku merasa tidak enak dengan teman-teman yang me-memaksaku untuk minum sake itu…"

Dan di sinilah Naruto, berjalan di malam hari dengan Hinata yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Sebagai atasan Hinata, dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membawa pulang Hinata dengan selamat. Namun mengingat respon yang _mungkin_ akan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, berikan padanya, membuat Naruto memutar arah dan memilih membawa Hinata ke apartemennya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan resiko mati muda di tangan kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Ahh! Lihat… _Hiikk_! Naruto-_kun_… _Hikkk_! Malam ini sangat indahhh!" teriak Hinata sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto, membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin sulit melangkah karena harus menjaga Hinata agar tidak terjatuh karena terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Apa… _Hikkk_! Kau melihatku bernyanyi tadi… _Hikkk_! Suaraku indah kan… Naruto-kun… _Hikkk_!"

"Ya, ya, ya." balas Naruto singkat sambil sekali-kali membenarkan posisi Hinata yang berada di punggungnya. Namun jujur, hembusan nafas Hinata yang terasa di tengkuknya membuatnya hampir kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin membiarkan jantungnya berdebar lebih lama.

"Ayolah… _Hikkk_! Katakan kalau kau menyukai suaraku! _Hikkk_! Katakan kalau kau… _Hikkk_! Menyukaiku…"

Nafas Hinata semakin memburu, hingga Naruto tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang kini sudah menodai wajahnya. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini benar-benar bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ia mabuk. Hinata yang dalam kesehariannya adalah gadis yang manis dengan keanggunan dan sifat lemah lembutnya, bisa menjadi agresif dan cerewet seperti sekarang ini. "Berhentilah mengoceh, Hinata. Kau tidak ingin aku menurunkanmu sekarang, kan?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Sesaat kemudian, seakan melengkapi penderitaan Naruto, langit menurunkan hujan dengan cukup deras. Membuat Naruto mengumpat pelan dan berlari menuju apartemennya, menghiraukan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang justru lebih memilih untuk berteduh dari lebatnya hujan di malam itu.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kasar. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan Hinata yang berada di gendongannya. Tetesan air dan pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup membuat genangan air di lantai apartemennya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan segera menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata. Kau tetap diam di sini. Aku akan membawakan handuk dan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari situ, mengerti?"

Hinata bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menggerutu. "Kau… Hikkk! Sama sekali tidak asyik, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau juga harus mandi. Kau benar-benar basah kuyup."

Hinata menatapnya lama sebelum tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang terdengar ganjil menurut pendengaran Naruto. Mendadak ia berdiri dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang pemuda Uzumaki.

"Kau…. _Hikkk_! Kau juga basah… Naruto-_kun_… Bagaimana kalau… _Hikkk_! Kita mandi bersama saja?"

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto, membuat dada mereka saling menempel tanpa menyisakan jarak sedikitpun di antara mereka. Membuat fungsi otak Naruto berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat. Pakaian Hinata yang basah membuat lekuk tubuh Hinata terlihat semakin nyata. Wangi lavender khas gadis itu tercium dengan jelas di indra penciumannya, membuat akal sehat Naruto semakin menghilang.

"Apa kau… _Hikkkk_! Tidak menyukaiku… Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata memutar-mutar jarinya di dada bidang Naruto dengan gerakan sensual. Sekali-kali ia mengeluarkan desahan yang erotis tepat di telinga Naruto. Ia bahkan menjilati leher Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sambil semakin menekan dada besarnya dengan dada Naruto. Dan semua itu sukses membuat Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam surga dunia versi miliknya.

_Lembut dan besar…. Ehhhh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

Seakan tersadar dari fantasinya, Naruto segera mendorong Hinata sekuat tenaga, nyaris membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu jatuh terjungkal.

"Kau… Lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kamar mandi! SEKARANG!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto menarik gadis itu, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintunya kencang.

BLAM!

Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. "_Shiittt_! Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menjadi gadis berbahaya seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Selagi menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan acara di kamar mandi, Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya dan Hinata. Untung saja dia sudah bisa mengembalikan kembali kewarasan otaknya. Yah, lagipula untuk apa dipikirkan? Toh Hinata bertingkah seperti itu karena dia sedang mabuk kan? Pasti setelah keluar dari kamar mandi nanti dia akan segera sadar, dan setelah dia sadar nanti dia akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang pemalu dan tenang seperti biasanya. Jadi sekarang ia hanya perlu bersabar untuk-

BRAK!

"Naruto-_kun_… Aku perlu baju gan-"

PLAK! GUBRAK!

"KENAPA KAU MASUK TANPA MEMAKAI APAPUN DI TUBUHMU? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

" Sakit! _Hikkk_! Kenapa kau melemparku… _Hikkk_! Dengan baju i-?"

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJU ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Hinata menatap baju dan Naruto yang tengah membelakangi dirinya dengan bergantian. Tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali ia pun memakai baju itu, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang memukul kepalanya berkali-kali dengan penuh hasrat.

_Tidak! Aku tidak melihatnya! Aku tidak melihatnya! Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya! Aku tidak melihat pahanya yang putih mulus dan dadanya yang…. ARRRGGGHHHH! LUPAKAN SEMUA ITU BAKA NARUTO!_

Setelah puas memukul kepalanya berkali-kali bahkan sampai menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, pemuda Uzumaki malang ini memilih untuk pergi dari kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Dia bisa semakin gila jika berlama-lama dengan gadis mabuk ini. "A-Aku mau mandi sekarang."

"Apa aku… _Hiiikkk_! Boleh ikut mandi bersama denganmu-"

"TIDAK!"

BLAAAMMMM!

Suara pintu yang ditutup kencang mengiringi kepergian Naruto diiringi raut wajah cemberut dari Hinata. Tampaknya Naruto harus mandi air dingin hingga tiga kali malam ini.

Dan Naruto bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata menyentuh sake lagi meski hanya satu teguk sekalipun selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Short fic di draft lama yang akhirnya di publish sebagai permintaan maaf belum bisa mengupdate fic-fit multichapter saya. Dan ini adalah fict kedua yang saya publish. Semoga reader menyukai fict yang pendek ini yah.

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
